


incrementum

by BunPancake



Series: semper fidelis [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Minor Violence, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunPancake/pseuds/BunPancake
Summary: An ignorant but determined boy, Roy Mustang, turns up in a remote forest where rumoured to reside a powerful sorcerer in search of secrets to fire magic. Sorcerer Berthold Hawkeye reluctantly accepts him into his teaching. His daughter, stubborn but empathetic Riza Hawkeye soon learns more about the boy and the world outside.Meanwhile, a war is brewing...[Tags, etc will be added as I go along.]





	incrementum

The boy laid in the overgrown grass. He was still. An onlooker might even say he was peaceful, soaking up the summer sun. The rays of light shined through the towering trees. The wildflowers unkempt but colourful, dotting the landscape with personality. Birdsong resonated through the surroundings and butterflies danced playfully. Critters passed by; a squirrel searching for food, a rabbit curious about the newfound creature, a deer passing by to a lake for a drink of water. They were scared away by the rhythmic trotting of a horse. 

The facade of peace does not fool Riza Hawkeye.

She tightened her muscles and halted her horse as soon as she saw the figure in the distance. Rushing to him, she noted that he was a young, an adolescence, perhaps only a few years older than her. His dark hair was unkempt and he wore a tunic and short trousers. His sack next to him dropped and abandoned when he undoubtedly fell. Some of its contents had spilled out. She saw the edges of a map.

He was a foreigner, not that she expected otherwise.

She felt his weakening pulse. His breath was quiet but in quick pulses.

“Stupid boy. These parts are not for you,” she muttered, a slight furrow in her brows. She unsheathed her dagger from her side and without hesitation made a slit across the skin of her thumb. She held it up to his slightly ajar mouth. The drop of red slid in, vibrant in contrast to his paling face. She held her hands together if not for a second, then held them over him, closing her eyes.

A gale in the form of a tornado circled them. The grass swayed helplessly in its force and fallen leaves were swept up into the cycle. She felt warmth radiating, first from the previous cold skin on her palms then, it distanced itself as if transferring to his body. It grew from slight to overpowering, like the transition from a pleasantly warm morning to an unbearable hot midday. Sweat dripped down her forehead.

Then, as if something had burst, a searing pain jolted through her body. She grunted but nevertheless remained steadfast in her position. Hands unmoving. She felt hundreds of needles pricking deep into her skin from her shoulder. It pulsated, increasing in its intensity. She resisted.

Then it was gone, its departure anticlimactic compared to its arrival.

She wiped the sweat from her brows as she opened her eyes. Panting slightly, she felt his pulse again. It was stronger. Colour slowly returned to his face. He let out a deep breath as if relieved and it evened out eventually.

“He’s lucky,” she turned to her ride. “Let’s get him out of the poison.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short prologue, next one will be longer I promise. I have the idea that this will be pretty long, and that's going to take a lot of work out of me and my time but I hope I can deliver!


End file.
